Bullwinkle J. Moose
Bullwinkle J. Moose is a fictional character in the 1959–64 animated television series Rocky and His Friends and The Bullwinkle Show, often collectively referred to as Rocky and Bullwinkle, produced by Jay Ward and Bill Scott. When the show changed networks from ABC to NBC, its name was changed to The Bullwinkle Show, reflecting the popularity of Bullwinkle. In 1996, Bullwinkle was ranked #32 on TV Guide's 50 Greatest TV Stars of All Time. Creation Ward and his business partner Alex Anderson created Bullwinkle for The Frostbite Falls Review, a storyboard idea which was never developed into a series. They gave him the name "Bullwinkle Jay Moose, Berry " after Clarence Bullwinkel, a car dealer, because they thought it was a funny name. Both Bullwinkle and Rocky were given the middle initial "J" in reference to Ward. From his debut along with Rocky, Bullwinkle's gloves were blue. Later in the second story arc and for the rest of the series, they become white. Also, in contemporary promotion art, Bullwinkle's antlers are a yellowish orange in contrast to the rest of his body; originally they were brown. Biography Bullwinkle shared a house with his best friend Rocky in the fictional small town of Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, a parody of the real-life American town of International Falls, Minnesota. Bullwinkle attended college at "Wossamotta U" on a football scholarship. He is a long-time supporter of the Bull Moose Party, and at one time was the part-owner, part-governor of the island of Moosylvania. In seasons 1 and 2, he makes reference to having an Uncle Dewlap, who bequeathed Bullwinkle vast amounts of wealth (in the form of a cereal boxtop collection, and an Upsidaisium mine). In the half-cartoon, half-live-action movie The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, Bullwinkle receives an Honorary Mooster's Degree from Wossamotta U, due to the nefarious plans of Boris Badenov. Personality Bullwinkle was noted for being well-meaning, but also quite dim-witted, which made for a source of jokes during the show's run. Despite this, the so-called "moronic moose" often aided the brains of the "moose-and-squirrel" duo, Rocky, during their various adventures. Although on opposite ends of the I.Q. scale, he and the "plucky squirrel" had a shared sense of optimism, persistence and traditional ethics and moral standards. Although not as intelligent as Rocky, Bullwinkle often made references breaking the fourth wall, so he was not always as clueless as he appeared. Bullwinkle also hosted other segments of the program, including: "Mr. Know-It-All," where he tried to demonstrate his supposed (albeit nonexistent) expertise at a subject, such as disarming bombs or curing hiccups; "Bullwinkle's Corner," where the moose would attempt to read poetry, notably I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud (The Daffodils) of William Wordsworth; and various interstitial drop-ins. In one classic running gag, Bullwinkle would attempt to pull a rabbit out of a top hat (to Rocky's dismissal: "Again?!" or "But that trick never works!", and Bullwinkle's canonical rejoinder, "Nothing up my sleeve...Presto!" or "This time, for sure! Presto!"), only to pull out something unexpected instead (such as a bear), and occasionally even Rocky himself. After each failed attempt, Rocky would segue to a commercial by saying, "Now, here's something we hope you'll really like!" Powers and abilities Bullwinkle could remember everything he ever ate. While obscure, this ability came in handy in the "Banana Formula" caper. At times, Bullwinkle has exhibited near-superhuman strength, known as his "mighty moose muscle". He is also shown in one story arc to be able to predict the weather based on how his bunion reacts to hearing certain dates. However, this only seemed to work as long as he had the bunion. Voice Bill Scott, Ward's partner and head writer of the series, was the original voice of Bullwinkle. In the 2000 Universal Pictures film The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, Bullwinkle was voiced by Ward fan Keith Scott (no relation to Bill), as Bill had died of a heart attack in 1985. At the time, he had finished the first season of voicing another Moose character, Moosel, for The Wuzzles. In some of the more recent commercials and projects, Frank Welker has voiced Bullwinkle. In the DreamWorks short, Bullwinkle was voiced by Tom Kenny of SpongeBob SquarePants fame. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of Stephen's friends. Trivia *His and Rocky's appearences in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Bubblesrella, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Animals